


Team Protect

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Team Protect

Clint is the protector.  
He always protects every one.  
That is the job of a sniper.  
Silently taking out out targets.  
Before they know. 

He us the team protector.   
The team takes out the bad guy,  
While Clint watches their backs.  
He is the protecter of the protector.  
He holds all the lives in his hands.  
A big responsibility.


End file.
